As a result of their recent digitalization, information processors, communications apparatuses, and the like equipment have come to perform information processing at higher and higher speed, and hence handle digital signals of higher and higher frequencies. This creates a tendency for an increase in noise generated in such equipment in high-frequency ranges. As an anti-noise measure, for example, electronic components such as multilayer ceramic capacitors have been used. An example of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.